


Doggy Style

by brandi1111



Series: Spirit Guides [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animals, F/F, Gen, M/M, anti-micheal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandi1111/pseuds/brandi1111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin get what they were missing, Michael gets what he deserves. Sequel to Here Kitty Kitty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggy Style

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Doggy Style

Halloween 2 years after Here Kitty Kitty

The October after Joey started school was a busy time for the Taylor-Kinney family. Brian and Justin refused to attend the annual Harvest Festival at the GLC in an attempt to avoid pissing off any more spirit guides. Justin was content to take Joey trick or treating and drag Brian along for the ride. Brian complained about the crowds of breeders and tacky costumes openly but privately anticipated Justin’s kinky costume choices for their own party later. Brian had fond memories of blue gauzy wings and last year’s belly dancer ensemble. Brian still thought he looked hot in his Arabian Nights costume, black leather was a particular favorite of his. He always did enjoy tying Justin up like a good little slave boy.

“Brian, you need to get ready to go. We only have an hour till trick or treating. We have to drop off the boxes of candy and prizes to Debbie for the GLC festival. Emmett and Scarlett are meeting us at my mother’s so we can all go trick or treating together. Joey is staying with mom tonight so we can have the rest of the night to ourselves.” Justin said quickly as he ran around their house gathering things together.

“Slow down Sunshine. Joey has been wearing his costume for an hour. The boxes of shit for the GLC are in the SUV. We have to drop them at the festival because Deb is working the late shift at the diner. Linds is going to meet us there to get the boxes of shit. Why the fuck did we buy all that crap anyway? Is Emmett going to dress that dog up again? Last year we had to stop every five seconds so people could pet the little mongrel and say how cute she is. It took forever. I love tricking with costumes as much as the next fag but give me a fucking break. They had matching drag outfits; tangerine sequins are not a good look on anyone.” Brian grimaced at the memory of Emmett in a hideous floor length evening gown. Justin stopped short and looked at Brian.

“Why the fuck would we go near that festival Brian? We bought all the candy and prize shit to keep Joey away from there so the family wouldn’t harass us about not attending! We talked about this shit last year remember we didn’t want to tempt the spirits to take Joey away. I can’t lose our son Brian. Emmett dresses in drag every Halloween as a tribute to Godiva’s memory. I didn’t like the tangerine either but this year he is going to look fantastic. He is going as the French maid Babette and Drew is going as Lumiere from Beauty and the Beast. He is even dressing Scarlett as a teacup. He wanted Ben as Gaston, Debbie as Mrs. Potts, and Ted as Cogsworth but everyone had other plans.” Justin replied as he slowly tried to calm himself down. He couldn’t imagine his life without Joey and he never wanted too. He knew Brian would never put their family in danger but those pesky spirits could be fickle bitches and he wasn’t taking any chances.

“Tell you what Sunshine I will drop Joey and you at your mother’s condo then drop off the box of shit at the GLC. That way no bullshit gets started. I will meet you back there before the tricking starts.” Brian said as he slowly ran his hand up Justin’s thigh.

“You could make the alphabet sound sexual Brian. Stop calling it tricking before Joey repeats what you say. I already had a call from his teacher this week asking what a muncher was. I had to tell the woman Lindsay and Melanie were competitive speed eaters. I don’t think she bought it.” Justin said in his huffy “you’re an idiot” tone that Brian knew so well but with an added giggle that went straight (well not straight exactly) to Brian’s dick. That damn giggle always turned him on. It reminded him that Justin still had the magic of youth in his heart that even a bat could not break.

Brian proceeded to give Justin a comprehensive exam of his tonsils. Assured his Sunshine’s mouth was in full working order for later activities he proceeded into the city with his family for the Halloween fun.

???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Traffic across town was slow and Brian began to worry he was going to be late for the kids portion of the nights tricking. Liberty Avenue was packed with wall to wall enthusiasts. Halloween was a night for queers to be out proud and free. It was like Pride week and the White party rolled into one. The sights, sounds, and smells were enough to make any gay man proud. Brian pulled up to the GLC and saw Lindsay waiting on the curb with a couple of leather bears.

“Brian you finally made it. I was worried you wouldn’t make it. Are you out alone or are you meeting the guys at Babylon later?” Lindsay remarked with just a hint of bitchiness. Brian raised an eyebrow at Lindsay’s tone. He knew her getting over her hetero country club dream had proved to be a slow and bitter process but he wasn’t in the mood for her bullshit.

“We are taking the kid trick or treating at Mother Taylor’s with her and Molly. We are celebrating at home alone later. We will pick up Gus next weekend as scheduled. Are Mel and the kids still in Florida at her mother’s place?” Brian said with as much patience as he could muster. He stopped letting Lindsay and Michael get away with that jealous wife routine. Hell if he was ever going to marry any one it would be Justin not his two idiot old friends. Brian and Mel had come to a truce over the last few years they concentrated on their own relationships and raised their kids. They tried to get along and put the kids first over petty bullshit. It hadn’t always been easy but Gus was worth the effort. Brian loved his son and wanted to keep their relationship on good terms. But he was not going to let Lindsay’s bitterness affect Gus, Justin, or Joey. Brian meant what he said when he told her they were going to be a family and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

“They are still in Florida. I just couldn’t refuse to chair the Festival this year so they went without me. They get back late Sunday night. Its admirable that you are spending the holiday with Justin, Joey, and his family.” Lindsay said with false admiration. She still didn’t believe Brian was as happy living out in the wilderness with Justin and that boy as he was at the loft. She knew Brian better than anyone and he could only truly be happy with the clubs, tricks, and drugs.

Brian saw the calculating look in Lindsay’s eyes. She was off in one of her delusions again. “They are my family and there is no where on Earth I would rather be. Now can you get these boxes of shit out of my car so I can get back to my family?” Brian said just a bit harshly. The bears started unloading the boxes while a flustered Lindsay walked away into the building.

As Brian turned to get into the SUV he heard a voice call his name. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and the cold chill go down his spine. Brian looked over to the GLC entrance at the tall gypsy drag queen that had changed his and Justin’s life so drastically.

“Well Brian Kinney aren’t you a lovely sight. How is that beautiful family of yours?” the gypsy queen cackled as she sauntered up to Brian with mischief in her eyes.

“Their fine and happy just the way they are.” Brian said in a firm voice hopefully hiding the growing panic he was feeling. The gypsy queen eyed Brian shrewdly as she reached into the pocket of her flowing skirt. She grabbed Brian’s hand and looked at his palm.

“Your path is very solid. I see strength of heart and determination for your family’s happiness in your soul. Be at ease this night the spirit guides are pleased with your path. But be warned a shadow from this world looms. Take these as protection from the evil that roams the hours from sun up to sun down on the morrow.” The gypsy queen divined as she handed him 4 bracelets identical to the ones they got 2 years ago. “The 4th will be called for like a cry in the night. Only give the protection if you are pure of intention. Remove the bracelets at this time tomorrow when the window between this world and the next closes.” Brian watched as the gypsy queen walked away barely suppressing a shudder. Justin was going to fucking kill him. He told him to stay away from this place and of course the drama princess was right. He did something he hadn’t done since the night of Justin’s bashing he prayed. He prayed to whatever was out in the universe to please leave his family in one piece and at peace.

????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Justin was enjoying a quick coffee with his mother while they waited on Brian to get back. Emmett had texted earlier saying he was running late. He knew with the holiday and weekend traffic combined Brian would be cutting it close too. Molly and Joey were watching a Halloween cartoon in the living room munching on nutritious organic snacks.

“Mom, only you would give a kid healthy food on Halloween” Justin laughed as he sipped his coffee at the kitchen table. Jennifer was at the counter putting the finishing touches on a plate of Jack-o-lantern cookies.

“I don’t feed children junk. I gave all of my neighbors in the condo association healthy alternatives to give the kids when we hit the streets. I just said we had a hereditary allergy and since I provided the snacks everyone agreed to use them.” Jennifer responded in her no nonsense mom tone. Jennifer joined her son at the table with a cup of tea. “I got a strange call from Debbie yesterday. She wanted to know if Michael was spending the evening with us tonight. I told her no and she seemed really upset. She quickly got off the phone but I get the feeling a lot was going on for her.” Jennifer said.

“Michael was probably filling her head with bullshit again. He has been on a downward spiral for about 6 months now. After we sold Rage he tried to tell everyone I cheated him. I just refused to let him sell the comic without getting my share of the royalties. It wasn’t a huge profit for either of us but the comic went to a good group of guys that have done some amazing work on it. He was pissed when he found out its worth a lot more now than when we sold it. The art work is really great but the stories are way better than when Michael was co-writing it. I never had the freedom to take it to the next level and after I refused to work with him anymore I decided to sell. So he blames me for him not getting rich off the comic.” Justin told his mother is a serious tone.

“Debbie told me Ben left him after he lost some dance contest. I didn’t push to know more but it sounded ridiculous to me.” Jennifer replied as she watched her son closely for a reaction. She had known Justin had a wild side a few years back but as a mother she didn’t know all the details. It was part of the fun of having grown up children watching them squirm.

Justin fidgeted in his seat then sighed. “Michael entered the King of Babylon contest last year. Michael can’t dance for shit and his physical attributes were never all that great. He was laughed off the stage and booed till he ran out crying. The guys tried to talk him out of entering it but he was determined that if this one person he knew could do it he could too. Ben found out Michael was taking money out of their mortgage account for that shitty store. Ben had already refused to cover any more debt on the store. Then Ben found Michael in their bed with some guy wearing a Captain Astro costume. Ben was not pleased. He threw Michael out and filed for divorce. Michael was pissed when Brian and I refused to end our friendship with Ben and went ape shit a few months ago when he saw us out at dinner with Ben and his boyfriend.” Justin finished with a wary eye on his mother. He knew she was going to ask but he didn’t like the question he knew was coming.

“So Justin who did Michael know in that contest and how do you know about Michael’s attributes?” Jennifer asked with years of practiced country club innocence.

“Our little Sunshine shook his ass in that very contest to try and make me jealous when he was just a young tyke didn’t you Justin” came a snarky answer from the doorway as Brian entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table after kissing a blushing Justin. Jennifer handed Brian a cup of coffee like a good, if only thought of in secret, mother-in-law. “He won that year too. As for Michael’s attributes the locker room at the gym doesn’t leave much to the imagination. Hence the appeal of a good sweaty work out right Sunshine” Brian said with a smirk as he looked at the red faced object of most of his locker room fantasies.

“Brian you have the most pleasant expression on your face. You must be thinking about how much you love my son.” Jennifer said sweetly as she watched the wide eyed Brian try not to choke on his coffee. Brian should have known not to poke the animals in the Taylor family zoo they can be vicious. But Brian being the master of words he was decided to poke sweet Mother Taylor just a bit.

“Sorry Mother Taylor but this expression comes from the expert fellatio your son performed this afternoon before he got here.” Brian commented as Justin spit his coffee on his mother’s once spotless kitchen table. Jennifer narrowed her eyes at Brian. Hanging out with gay men and Debbie had given Jennifer a healthy knowledge of trash talk. It was time to cut Brian off at the proverbial knees. Jennifer gave her own smirk before replying.

“I have always encouraged Justin to be the best in all he does Brian. I am glad he was paying attention to his oral lessons. He was an honor student after all. He gets his intelligence from my side of the family. I can firmly testify that he didn’t get his oral skills from his father’s side.” Jennifer said with such perfect manners while wiping down the table that Brian could only blink at the woman. Jennifer stood up and declared it was time to go trick or treating. She handed Brian and Justin a flashlight to carry as she rounded up her daughter and grandson.

“Brian if you combat my mother anymore tonight you will not have my fellatio skills applied to you for a month.” Justin hissed at his partner as they walked to the end of his mom’s driveway. Justin held Joey’s hand as they crossed the street to the neighbor’s house.

“Daddy are you mad at Daddy Brian?” Joey whispered to Justin.

“No sweetheart I love Daddy very much. He just said a joke I didn’t think was funny. Go on up to the door and ring the bell. Don’t forget to say thank you.” Justin said as he glared at Brian who looked sheepish.

“Hold on Fur ball” Brian said as he placed one of the bracelets on Joey’s wrist and adjusted it to fit. “Do not take this off for any reason until we tell you to ok buddy. Now go ring the bell.” Brian and Justin watched as the little blonde ball of energy ran up the driveway.

“Brian what the hell is going on? Why the fuck did you put that on him?” Justin whispered furiously to Brian.

“I saw that gypsy queen at the GLC. She said we were good on the spirit side but something on this side was looming over us. She gave me the bracelets said to wear them until tomorrow night at sun down after some window closes. So we fucking wear them, not taking any chances here Justin. She also gave me a 4th one and said to use it after a cry in the night and with pure thoughts or some shit. I didn’t even go in the fucking building that bitch followed me to the car. I am so sorry Justin.” Brian said as he put a bracelet on Justin’s wrist. The bracelet felt warm and smooth against Justin’s skin. He watched as Brian but a bracelet around his own wrist.

“We just have to have faith Brian. We love Joey and each other. We are a strong family and we won’t let anything or anyone change that.” Justin said as he wrapped his arms around the tall brunette. Brian was once again amazed at the determination and fire in those azure blue eyes. He never needed much to remind him of how lucky he was to have this amazing man in his life. Jennifer observed the couple from the shadows of the neighbor’s front porch. Whatever they were discussing looked serious but the affection of their embrace told her that they would face anything together. She knew they were one of the strongest couples and nothing would tear them apart again. She also knew if they lingered too long the pda would turn X-rated on her neighbor’s front lawn. The image of spraying them down with a water hose made her chuckle as she wrangled the kids and sex addicts down the street to the next house.

Brian caught sight of Emmett and Drew coming around the corner. No one would mistake that southern sashay on anyone but Emmett.

“Hey everyone sorry we are late but traffic was worse than the ladies room at a drag convention. Well don’t you two look so cute.” Emmett squealed as he looked at Molly’s rocker chick costume and Joey’s astronaut suit.

“Auntie Em what are you? You look like a pretty bird.” Joey said he looked at Emmett with awe.

“I am Babette and Uncle Drewsie is Lumiere from Beauty and the Beast.” Emmett replied as he put his arm around Drew. “Scarlett was going to be Chip the tea cup but she wouldn’t wear the costume.”

Everyone exchanged greetings as the kids portion of the evening continued.

??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

The Harvest Festival was in full swing when Michael stumbled into the GLC building later that night. His disheveled appearance and slurred speech arousing suspicions that he was high as a kite. He barked at the game attendants and complained about the noise. He wandered around until he was pulled into the fortune teller booth.

“Hey don’t pull on me. I am not paying good money for some bullshit palm reader to lie about what a great future I have.” Michael slurred as he fell onto the stool in front of the crystal ball set table. The gypsy queen eyed Michael with distaste. Sometimes being the vessel for the spirit world was a real shit job. But when the guides call she would listen. She had seen the angry little man bark and snap at everyone around Liberty Avenue. She also knew that he all but humped his best friends leg for years in an attempt to get his own way. Kinney was exactly where the spirits wanted him to be. No barking, snapping, leg humping angry little man would be allowed to interfere with the guides plan for Kinney and Taylor. The gypsy queen chuckled as she received the spirit message loud and clear.

“Your path has been blocked by self-destruction. The gifts you have been given have been thrown away in anger. You covet what you cannot have and destroy that which you did. The guides do not like interference with their plans. Until you learn the lesson of humility you will not find redemption. Learn from your mistakes or stay forever as what you will become. Now go away.” The gypsy queen delivered the message no one ever said it had to be nicely.

Michael stumbled out of the GLC and down the street. He felt something squish under the bottom of his shoe. He looked down and discovered a big pile of dog shit under his foot. It just fucking figured. His day had gone to shit anyway. His boss at the department store had busted him down to stock clerk after he was rude to a costumer in his cashier line. His mom was nagging at him about money for rent and food. He blew most of his last paycheck on a vintage comic book on eBay that turned out to be a fake. He hadn’t seen Brian in two months and it was all that asshole Justin’s fault.

The blonde twink stole everything from him. Justin had Michael’s life. He was supposed to have Brian’s love and support. The little fucker stole everything: Brian, the comic he created, the house, and the money. Brian was supposed to take care of him but he had his nose so far up Justin’s ass he couldn’t see Michael’s need for him.

Michael decided to get a pick me up and a fifth of vodka to keep him company for the rest of the night. He headed to the liquor store and his favorite dealer. He got a couple of poppers and his bottle and went home. He drank and sang bad love songs to Brian before he passed out.

Debbie got a call at midnight telling her, her fucking dog was howling and to shut it up. She said she didn’t have a fucking dog and she was working till 3am so fuck off.

?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Brian and Justin left Mother Taylor’s condo and headed to the house. Justin had planned their night down to the minute. They arrived home and entered the house through the front door. Justin made Brian go straight upstairs to the guest room for his outfit for tonight’s entertainment. Brian discovered midnight blue leather pants, black leather vest, and a blue bow tie. Justin had written a note telling him to meet him down in the dining room.

Brian entered the dining room to find Justin wearing a gold leather outfit like his. Justin was standing next to a fully set and catered dinner for two.

“I am not quite the Belle to your Beast, Brian I am more a Beau than a beauty. I know this is a little more romantic in nature than you were expecting but the risqué part will come a little later. I wanted to celebrate the night in a special way.” Justin said with a full smile he was famous for. He walked over to Brian and handed him a single red rose. “Belle showed the Beast he was still a man that could love no matter what he had become. Life was not pretty at the castle for the Beast but Belle showed him joy and trust. In return the Beast was willing to sacrifice everything for Belle’s happiness and that redemption turned him into a strong loving man. Now in our situation who is the Beauty and who is the Beast is debatable but love and redemption are for both of us. So sit down and eat with me and we will celebrate love tonight.” Justin continued as he started to sit at his place at their table. “For your dining pleasure and following a strict no carbs rule we have a light salad and grilled salmon entrée. We also have a light sorbet with fresh fruit if we are so inclined later.”

“You are such a sentimental twat. Not bad Sunshine.” Brian said his voice a little thick with emotion. Justin interpreted that statement to mean I love you very much and the meal is excellent.

After the meal and a little slow dancing to a few Celine Dion songs they headed to their bedroom for the risqué portion of the evening. The evening was ever the same, ever a surprise, ever as before, ever just as sure as the sun will rise to the love of this couple like a tale as old as time. A well sated Brian held a well-loved Justin tightly to his chest as the couple fell asleep many well used hours later.

The night turned cold and stormy (doesn’t it always?). Lightning lit up the night sky and thunder shook the windows. The wind howled against the trees like a freight train rushing down the tracks. Brian jolted out of a deep sleep just as a particularly loud clap of thunder hit. He went down stairs to check the windows and doors just because he was feeling rather manly after such an active night with Justin. He was checking the back door when he noticed a box on their back porch through the window in the door. The box was soaked and starting to collapse in on itself.

Brian opened the door and reached for the box. He pulled it into the kitchen cursing at the wet trail the thing was leaving on his kitchen floor. He knelt down and opened the box. The box had a wet towel that was shaking and whimpering. Brian lifted the towel and was shocked to find a small wet rat in the box. He snatched his hand back and peered at the wet rat over the lid of the box. He heard the little rat start to cry and realized it wasn’t a rat at all. He lifted the small puppy out of the box and felt it shiver and snuggle into the warmth of his hand.

Brian grabbed a kitchen towel and wrapped the little puppy up to keep it warm. He headed up stairs to Joey’s bathroom to run the small dog a warm bath. He washed the dog with some of Joey’s tearless shampoo and then decided to attempt to blow dry the puppy to warm it up faster. Brian looked in the right area and judged the puppy to be a girl. After the dog was dry he took her back down stairs so not to wake up Justin. His Sunshine would be crushed if the little dog didn’t make it through the night. Brian grabbed a basket out of the living room and lined its bottom with newspaper. He wrapped the puppy in a dry dish towel and placed her in the basket.

Brian grabbed some milk and warmed it in the microwave. He found a medicine dropper they used for Joey in the drawer of the island he set the basket on. Brian wasn’t sure if dogs could eat cow milk but it was what he had to work with. He was able to get her to take a few droppers before she pulled away from it. Brian held the little dog to his chest as he took the basket and went into the living room. He put her in the basket, laid it beside the sofa and covered himself with an afghan from the back of the sofa.

The little puppy was whimpering when Brian had just started to close is eyes. He reached into the basket and put the puppy on his bare chest. He was mesmerized by her bright blue eyes and soft auburn fur. He reached for his cell phone and took her picture. He would at least have that if she didn’t make it. The thought of her not making made his stomach hurt and his heart clench. If a former miserable bastard like him could find love and happiness, why couldn’t a sweet little puppy? Brian was deep in thought when he heard her cry out. She jolted awake for her nightmare and had tears welling in her pretty blue eyes.

“No more tearing little one. I will protect you, no one will hurt you again.” Brian whispered to the little puppy in a soothing manner. Brian looked at the portrait of Justin, Joey, Gus and him from last spring hanging over the mantle above the fireplace. He loved that picture, it was taken at the beach by Mother Taylor. His family was smiling and happy. It was more than he ever had in his nightmare of a childhood. He thought about JR and how much Michael was missing in his daughter’s life. A little girl needed her daddy to chase away monsters, imaginary and real. Michael hardly ever saw his daughter. If he had a little girl, he would never let the world hurt her. Brian looked at the clock a realized it was 4am. He was tired and needed sleep.

He picked up the basket and headed to the upstairs guest room. He laid down with the puppy on his chest when he felt something cold and hard under his hip. He picked up the 4th bracelet that must have fallen out of his pocket when he was changing clothes earlier. He looked at the bracelet and at the puppy. He wondered if they could really be blessed twice. Brian knew that Justin loved him and Gus but Joey was Justin’s everything. Could he pray for a blessing that he had not even discussed with Justin? Brian decided that the spirits had done the right thing before so he left the decision in their hands. They had given him Justin, Gus, Joey and a wonderful life. He would take their decision and be grateful for what was coming or what he already had for the rest of his days. His last thought before he fell asleep was if she comes I hope she has Justin’s eyes.

Justin was in a deep sleep across the hall. He always slept like the dead when it was cold. He was in the elusive state between dreams and oblivion. He could see the princess bed, the ballet slippers, and bright blue eyes. He could hear the tinkling of little girl laughter. He could feel the tears from a skinned knee, broken hearts, and bad hair days. He could feel the tearing and it made is heart clench. He settled into a deeper sleep with a last thought of soft brown hair like Brian’s.

Justin woke the next morning to a cold side where his partner should be. It was before 8am so Brian should still be sleeping in on a Sunday.

Justin went downstairs to find Brian but all he found was a wet box, wet towels, and a bowl of milk in the kitchen. He looked around the living room at the pile of magazines in the chair but their wicker basket was gone. Justin saw Brian’s cell phone on the table and picked it up. It was open to his photo gallery and the last picture was of a small blue eyed puppy looking at the camera while sitting on Brian’s chest. The picture was taken at 3am last night.

Justin was confused as hell. He checked the garage both cars were still in the drive way. Brian hadn’t left the house but where the hell was he? Where had the puppy come from? He finished checking the downstairs then went back upstairs. Justin checked Joey and Gus’s rooms. He found the mess in the hall bathroom. He was about to open the door to the guest room when he heard a small noise from behind the door. He opened the door slowly and saw Brian sleeping in the bed. The room was still dark on this side of the house. Justin crept closer to the basket that was on the floor to see if the mystery puppy was in there. A movement from the bed caught his attention.

Justin was stunned when a little head lifted off Brian’s chest. A riot of brown curls and big blue eyes stared at Justin as he moved closer to the bed. Justin sat on the bed with an ungraceful thump. He carefully turned on the beside lamp and the little person blinked at the light. Justin reached for the little person with shaky hands. He wasn’t dreaming or delusional the little person was really there. He smiled at the baby and was surprised when the baby smiled back.

The baby looked at the pretty blonde man with interest. He had sweet eyes and a kind smile. He reached for her so she let him pick her up. He was soft and smelled nice. Justin noticed the baby was naked under the blanket so he picked what turned out to be her up. She was wearing one of the protective bracelets around her wrist. He opened the closet door and grabbed a box of JR’s old clothes. He took the little girl into Joey’s room in search of a pull-up. It was the closest they had to a diaper in the house since Joey occasionally still had an accident. He found a few stashed in a drawer and put one on the baby. He put a pair of Joey’s smaller Superhero underwear on her for extra protection. He put a pair of socks on her cold feet to keep her warm. Justin put on one of JR’s old long sleeved sweat shirts that fit the baby like a dress. He was just happy he hadn’t been peed on.

Justin sat back on the bed in the guest room and shook Brian awake. Brian looked at him with one bleary eye open and grunted.

“Brian would you explain this?” he said as he indicated the little girl on his lap happily sucking her thumb.

“She needed tender, loving, care” Brian said with a garbled still asleep jumble.

“Did you say tiernan kara?” Justin said dumb founded. “Brian wake up Now!” Justin said louder mindful not to scare the baby but he needed answers.

Brian sat bolt upright in the bed and stared at the little girl in Justin’s arms. “Holy shit it worked. Is she real or am I dreaming?” Brian said as he gaped at Justin.

“She is very real. Where did you get a baby from Brian? She was sleeping on your chest when I came in this morning.” Justin said with great care so his partner would understand every word.

“There was a storm last night. I was checking the back door when I found a box on the back porch. A tiny half drowned puppy was inside. I washed her, dried her, and fed her. I came in here so I didn’t wake you up. She was very weak I didn’t know if the puppy was going to make it. I was thinking about our family, JR, and how little girls need their daddies. I put the bracelet on the puppy. I let the spirits decide our fates because of how good life is now with Joey. But I honestly wanted this outcome Sunshine. She is beautiful and she has your eyes. I just wanted her so much but I was worried to ask for something like this without asking you. Do you want to keep her?” Brian asked as he looked at the little girl in Justin’s arms.

Justin had never seen Brian look so vulnerable. “Of course I want her. She looks just like you how could I not want to keep her? Looks like we have a daughter.” Justin smiled that megawatt smile that lite up Brian’s world. Justin carefully set the little girl in Brian’s arms.

“Here hold her. We need to move fast. We can’t just show up at my mother’s to pick up Joey with a new baby. She needs a name and baby stuff. Call your friend we need those documents like we got for Joey.” Justin said as his mouth and mind ran a mile a minute.

“Slow down Sunshine. Breakfast and coffee first then we make plans.” Brian said as he lifted the little girl to his chest as he carefully maneuvered out of the bed.

????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Michael woke to a feeling of something crawling on him. He reached to scratch the itch but could not get his hand to that part of his back. Michael opened his eyes only to discover he couldn’t see. He wiggled around until his hair was out of his face. His head was hurting and he had a horrible taste in his mouth. He wondered why his mouth tasted like he had been licking a pair of nasty balls. He didn’t remember going to bed but he knew a hangover when he felt one. The sudden loud banging on his bedroom door made Michael fall off the bed.

“MICHEAL CHARLES NOVOTNY get your ass up! You have to be at work in 30 minutes.” Debbie screeched as she opened the bedroom door. Debbie jumped back as she saw the mangy mutt on her son’s bedroom floor. The thing had bugged out psychotic eyes, dirty matted fur with bald spots in some places, and drool hanging out its mouth. “What the fuck? Where the hell did you come from?” Debbie screeched again as she eyed the creepy little beast with fleas jumping off it. She looked around the room but didn’t see her son.

“Maw, stop fucking yelling! I just woke up and my head hurts. I don’t need your shit right now.” Michael yelled at his mom.

Debbie heard the creepy little beast growling and snapping at her. She backed out of the room and yelled for Carl. Michael didn’t know what the fuck was going on. His mom had looked at him like he was an alien from the planet Hell. He finally looked down at a pair of paws and realized they were attached to him. He had turned into some kind of animal like that guy in Beast Man from the Nebula Galaxy Issue 403 Volume 12 from 1972.

Michael yelled for his mom when he heard the door being thrown open. Carl looked down at the yowling mangy dog. The crazy looking thing gave him the creeps and he wanted it the hell out of his house.

He circled around the back of the nasty dog and threw a blanket over the yapping little mutt. Carl snatched up the dog, took it downstairs, and shoved it into the back yard.

“Where do you think that creepy thing came from? We have to fumigate the house now even the fleas where trying to get away from the dirty thing. Michael wasn’t in his room this morning, so I don’t know how it got in.” Debbie asked Carl as she started making their breakfast. She told him about the call she had at work about a dog barking at about midnight.

“I am not sure where the dog came from but I will go check his room” Carl responded as he headed for the stairs. Carl found the empty bottle of vodka and a package with some drug residue in it. He also discovered Michael’s work clothes from the day before and the clothes he had on when he left the house last night scattered around the room. A search of the jean’s pocket revealed Michael’s wallet, house keys, and a receipt from the liquor store time stamped for last night. The veteran detective concluded that Michael had been home last night but left again high and drunk. Now all he had to do was tell his wife her son had left the house fucked up and he didn’t know where he went. It was going to be a for shit day he could feel it in his bones.

Carl came down to his wife yelling at the dog to shut the fuck up and quit scratching at their door. “Call animal control and tell them to come get that damn thing. It’s driving me fucking nuts. It’s cold and wet outside but that thing is not coming back in. But we can at least give it some water and food. I have to get to work. Did you find anything in Michael’s room?” Debbie said as she set the table with breakfast.

“I found his work clothes and party clothes from yesterday. He left his wallet and keys in his pocket. He had a bottle of vodka and some kind of drugs on his bed. He was here but he left pretty fucked up based on the state of his room and the empty booze bottle. I don’t know where he went. I am sorry.” Carl told his wife as she started to serve his breakfast.

“I would call his cell phone but its cut off. He didn’t pay the fucking bill. I don’t know what is going on in my fucking kid’s head but he is gonna get a slap for leaving that damn dog in my house. He lied to me about his plans for last night. He told me he was going to hang out with Brian at Babylon. Emmet told me at the diner Friday that Drew and him were meeting the Asshole and Sunshine at Jen’s place before they headed to the costume contest at Woody’s. I called Jen to confirm the story and I think she thought I was a fucking moron. She said they were taking Joey and Molly trick or treating in her neighborhood but had no plans for Michael to attend. In fact, she said she believed they hadn’t talked to Michael for several months.” Debbie finished between mouthfuls as she removed their plates from the table.

Carl knew why Brian and Justin didn’t speak to Michael anymore. Michael had gone all over town telling anyone who would listen that Justin had cheated him when they sold that comic. Carl had heard Mel telling Ted about Michael’s bullshit story and how he hardly ever saw JR. Mel had been his lawyer on that deal and Ted handled Justin’s money so they would know.

Brian had stopped letting his best friend get away with trashing his partner. Carl may not approve of some of their life style choices like the tricking but they were a strong couple. He also thought Brian and Justin were great parents. As a cop his instincts about people were good and if he thought any child was at risk he would take action. As far as anyone in the family had said they never brought their sexcapades in front of their kids so Carl didn’t care what they did behind their bedroom door. Well or any other area they were rumored to inhabit he thought with a chuckle.

“I have to go into work I have an early tour while you have the early shift at the diner. I will have a few of the boys that have rounds on Liberty keep an eye out for Michael. He will turn up.” Carl said as he kissed his wife and left the table to get ready for work. “Leave a bowl of water and food on the table and I will give it to the dog before I leave. Have a good day honey, see you tonight. I will call animal control from the station”

“Thanks Carl. Be safe and see you tonight.” Debbie remarked as she dug in the refrigerator for the leftover chicken for the yapping mutt scratching her door to hell.

She was worried about her son but he was a grown man. He hopefully was just sleeping off a night of booze and drugs at date’s house. He had become so out of control she had to step back and let him make his own mistakes. Carl had helped her to realize she couldn’t fix or clean up her son’s problems anymore. It had been a hard fight to stop herself from rescuing her boy but it was time he got his shit together. He had lost Ben and Hunter by his own stupidity then tried to blame everybody else. He refused to give up his crush on Brian and went out of his way to be nasty to Justin. She was proud of Brian for supporting his partner and sons. Her adopted son had become a good man she hoped her birth son would too.

Carl heard the front door shut as he finished getting ready for work. He grabbed the two bowls and headed out the front door to the back of the house. He placed the bowls on the ground after he opened the back gate.

“Eat up dog because in a few hours, animal control is coming to get your yapping ass. Looking at you this might be your last meal. Animal control puts psychotic animals to sleep.” Carl told the mangy dog as he shook his head. He wanted to feel sorry for the mutt but it was growling, snapping, and foaming at the mouth. He was afraid it might have rabies or something worse. Carl shut the back gate and headed to work in his police cruiser.

Michael couldn’t believe he was being treated this way. This was his mother’s house Carl had no right to throw him out in the backyard. That old bastard had gone too far. He was gonna kick his ass just has soon as he has his hands back. What the fuck had he said about animal control putting him to sleep? Michael started to panic when he realized Carl said he was a dog and animal control euthanized dogs. He ran to the end of the back yard and scurried under the hole in the fence. He was so fucking out of here.

Michael ran in the direction of the diner. He had to find his mother. No way would his mom let anyone put him to sleep. Michael wished Brian was here. Brian always used to help fix his problems and protect him. This was that blonde twink’s fault Michael thought as he narrowly missed a car tire on the street.

“Get him!” Michael heard as footsteps pounded on the ground behind him. Looking backwards he saw the group of 13-year-old punks that had been terrorizing the neighborhood running after him fast. He ran as fast as he could but he didn’t make it a full block before he felt his tail grabbed.

“Take it in the alley we can do it there” punk fucker 1 said. The little bastards brought him into the alley. He tried to bite the one holding him but got a smack to the head.

“Don’t hurt the thing it is just supposed to be a damn joke. You can go to jail for hurting animals even one as fucked up looking as that one.” Punk fucker 3 says to punk fucker 2 that was holding him.

Punk fucker 1 takes a can of neon green paint out of his pocket. He sprays the fur on top of Michael’s head then punk fucker 3 sprays his tail with neon orange.

“You little bastards if I had hands I would kick your damn asses. I am so going to get you all for this. Just you wait.” Michael screeched as he twisted his body around and snapped at his kidnapper. The bastard finally dropped him and Michael scurried off down the alleyway under a dumpster. Michael held very still till he heard the gang of little bastards run off down the other direction. He figured he would just wait there for a little while to make sure they didn’t come back.

???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Justin was making a simple breakfast of eggs, toast, and coffee while Brian sat at the kitchen island holding the baby. He stole glances at Brian as he watched him coo and cuddle the little girl. She really was a beautiful little thing. She didn’t look much older than a year old.

“She needs a name Brian. We can’t call her puppy.” Justin said with a giggle. Brian still called Joey, Fluffball after two years. “I also think we should stick to the same private out of state adoption story that we used for Joey.”

“I agree. I will get in touch with the document guy on Monday. It will be expensive but I will put it in as a rush order. We can just withdraw the money from our personal account and fake the paperwork for Ted to explain it as adoption costs. He won’t ask for details if I tell him to get the adoption credit on our taxes. The document guy gets legitimate social security numbers so a new tax deduction will please Ted and will stand up under scrutiny. Joey’s paperwork was impeccable so I think it will be fine.” Brian replied as he rubbed his new daughter’s back. “You name the things in this family you should pick hers.”

Justin finished plating their breakfast after cutting some fresh fruit in a bowl. He fixed the baby a sippy cup of milk hoping to avoid the need for a bottle. “I want to name her Tiernan Kara Taylor-Kinney. We can call her Tee-Kay.” Justin said after a few minutes for careful thought. “She will have something in common with JR and a nickname like Joey. It was a big adjustment for Gus, JR, and Joey in the beginning. I want all the kids to get along a new baby changes the whole sibling dynamic they have grown used too.”

“Where did you get a name like Tiernan from? It sounds Irish but I don’t know.” Brian asked confusedly. Justin had a knack for naming things like their house and his agency but this was unusual.

“I heard it from a hot guy when he mumbled in his sleep. It just stuck with me” Justin smiled a little smirk at the jealous flash that came across Brian’s eyes. “That’s what you said when I asked you who she was this morning” Justin clarified with a laugh.

Brian thought back then chuckled “I thought I said tender, love and care. So I guess the name does fit but not that TK crap my little Princess is a lady not one of Mikey’s dumbass comic characters. Mel told me Jenny hates being called JR because so many people were calling her junior. We need to go get her some stuff don’t we?” Brian said as he fed Tiernan a bite of eggs. She ate the eggs with exuberance before sucking on the sippy cup he held to her lips. “She may look like me but she has your appetite Sunshine”

“A healthy appetite is a sign of good health in a baby. It also shows she feels safe and secure with us. I am supposed to have a late brunch with my mother before I pick up Joey. You and Tiernan should go shopping while I am gone. She can use Joey’s old car seat that is in the garage. It adjusts for her size until we can get her one. I will make you a list of basic stuff to get her in town while I get the major stuff in the city. We can convert the guest room for her this week.” Justin declared as he removed their empty plates and loaded the dishwasher.

“I don’t think we should tell Joey about the puppy thing. He doesn’t mention the cat incident anymore so better to let sleeping puppies lie.” Brian said as he lifted a sleeping Tiernan up and headed upstairs to get ready for their first father daughter shopping trip.

Justin headed to Brian’s home office to make a list of basic things for Brian to get in town. He spent the next hour putting a big dent in their credit card ordering furniture and baby items online with a rush delivery fee. He knew his label queen partner was going to widen the dent when he hit a few of the baby boutique stores in town. Brian only wanted their kids to wear the best but hopefully function would equal out to fashionable when he got back home. Brian had called Tiernan a little lady but Justin wanted her to be comfortable.

Justin headed upstairs to get changed and found a soaking wet Brian bathing a slippery Tiernan in the hall bathroom. Justin wrapped a giggling Tiernan in a towel to get dressed while Brian finished his bath in their bedroom shower. He dressed her in some more of Jenny’s clothes and a pull-up. He made a mental note to tell Brian to stop and get her some diapers before anything else. Baby pee in his partner’s car would not make for a harmonious shopping trip. Brian would still not let Justin live down the moldy French fry he found in the back seat last summer.

Justin walked in their bedroom with a dressed Tiernan on his hip. He glimpsed the beautiful sight of Brian’s naked ass in the shower stall. He set Tiernan on the floor and closed the doors. He was amazed as she crawled after him to their walk in closet. He changed his clothes and waited for Brian to finish his shower. After Brian was dressed they went downstairs to adjust the car seat and then parted was with a slightly less than G-rated kiss.  

Brian remembering Justin’s warning stopped at the first grocery store he saw for diapers and wipes, juice, and snacks. Brian headed for the higher end baby store in town. He was a shopping label master but not so much for little girls. He didn’t want Princess pastels or muncher chic either. The kindly, knowledgeable sales clerk helped him pick out the right sizes and sturdier wardrobe pieces. The store clerk was no fool she recognized Prada jeans, Gucci loafers, and a Hugo Boss leather jacket when it walked in to her store. As soon as was possible Tiernan was changed into jeans, t-shirt, shoes, and a light weight jacket in her size. The sales lady even put a cute bow in her soft brown curls. The label queen in Brian relaxed when his baby girl was properly attired. Brian left the store with Tiernan a new wardrobe, 8 pairs of shoes, hair accessories, a leather diaper bag, and a plush brown puppy dog clutched in his daughter’s hand. The sales clerk was delighted with the commission she made and hoped this little girl’s father came back often. Not being a fool she made sure to give him her card and put his family on the store’s priority mailing list.

Brian next headed to the children’s store at the outlet mall. He was amazed at how much fun he was having buying things for his little girl. He remembered Justin’s joy that first day buying things for Joey and was grateful he now had that experience. He had a sales guy follow him around the store with a basket while he picked a car seat, play pen, high chair, and activity center while he pushed Tiernan in a new stroller. Several toy choices for all his kids later he was at the register denting their credit card as Justin predicted.

After leaving the outlet mall Brian headed to the upscale jewelry store next door. He browsed the glass cases while Tiernan munched on a toddler biscuit. Brian made his selections much to the delight of yet another sales clerk. He was informed his special order would be delivered to his office as requested by the end of business Friday.

In the city Justin was raiding the children’s department store as well. He picked several bedding sets that were neutral yet feminine. He planned to add more feminine touches to Tiernan’s room with décor items. He chose butterfly wall plaques, lamps, and a rug in teals and browns to match the white furniture he had ordered. He arranged for a castle shaped toy box and bookshelves to be delivered later in the week. He rounded out the cart with baby hygiene supplies, dinnerware, and other incidentals.

Justin headed to his favorite art store to replenish his stock before heading to his mother’s for a late brunch. He heard Joey laughing behind the door before it went all quiet. Joey’s new game was to jump from behind a door and yell BOO. It could be a little unnerving as Debbie had found out when Joey scared the hell out of her. She dropped a pan of lasagna on her foot last month at a family dinner. They had started having family dinners at alternating family member’s homes last year when more space had become a necessity. Justin suspected peoples’ refusal to be around Michael had also contributed to the changes in venue. Justin opened the door prepared for his scare which he got. After a lovely brunch with his mother and sister, Justin and Joey headed for home.

???????????????????????????????????????????????????????

“Well looky what we have here boys. That’s a fine looking piece of tail you have Sweet Cheeks. Come on out so we can play” a callous voice leered as a wet nose prodded his ass.

Michael yelped as he shot out from under the dumpster. He was terrified as the big Doberman stalked toward him. That big ass dog looked meaner than any off Babylon’s leather daddies. The fucking dog was even wearing a studded collar.

“Don’t fucking touch me. I don’t have to put up with shit from some stupid stray dogs. Now beat it before I get really mad.” Michael yelled with as much confidence as he could muster.

“He might have a sweet tail but he got one fucked up face man. I wouldn’t fuck that with his head stuck in a hole.” A cock-eyed bull dog laughed out.

“Damn he tore up from the street up. I wouldn’t fuck him for a whole pile of dog bones. Who are you telling to beat it Fugly? This here is our alley we run this.” the bow legged boxer huffed in disgust.

“He isn’t pretty but that tail smells brand new. I smell sweet virgin ass. But it seems Sweet Cheeks needs to be schooled. Didn’t your momma teach you manners boy? I rule this bitch. I am the Stud dog of Liberty Avenue. Everyone bends over for me.” Cujo the leather Doberman barked out as he bared his teeth at Michael.

“Pleeeaaasse don’t hurt me. You don’t want me. I have fleas and worms. I have ticks on my balls and maggots in my nose. I got rabies in my mouth and the mange on my skin. I got shit that will make your dick shrivel up and fall off. You really, really don’t want my ass. I got parvo, bloody diarrhea, a yeast infection, and pus in my ass. Lots and lots of green slimy bubbling pus.” Michael whined out. He finally had the Stud of Liberty Avenue wanting his ass and it was a fucking dog. This could not be happening.

The three dogs looked at Michael like he suddenly grew 3 heads. No self-respecting canine would go near that little freak with a human’s dick. They slowly backed away from the apparently highly contagious little freak and ran off down the alley. Michael thought he heard one of them say someone needed to call animal control on him for a quick trip to the backroom of the pound. Michael shuttered, instinct told him the back room of the pound would not be as pleasurable as the back room of Babylon. Michael started yelling for his Maw and Brian. He heard a “Shut up” then felt the cold dirty mop water hit his body from the angry owner of the window facing the alley. Shivering, cold, and hungry Michael ran out of the alley on his way to the diner.

?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Emmett swished his way down Liberty pushing his sweet Scarlett in her doggy stroller. The southern queen and his little companion were a frequent sight on the Ave. Debbie had long given up on trying to convince Emmett the dog was not allowed in the Diner. That dog had better manners and was more dressed than most of the regular patrons of the Diner. Today they were wearing matching pink tops while Scarlett had her favorite sparkly bling collar on. A pure bred lady always appreciated accessories that sparkled. They couple was meeting Ted for an early dinner then heading to a picture show at the cinema. A pure bred lady also appreciated fine dining and cultural activities.

Emmett opened the Diner door wide to push the doggy stroller inside. He didn’t see the disgusting small terrier run in behind him. Michael ran under the tables and hide under the booth in the back corner. Ted was waiting for Emmett at their usual back booth.

“Hey Em, how was the contest last night? Blake and I had a blast at the party at the drug center. They had some really funny comedians and a not to bad band.” Ted said as he perused the menu they all knew by heart.

“We didn’t win some cheap ass tramps dressed a 60’s girl group won. Talk about predictable. We did get an honorable mention though for originality. We went trick or treating first with Brian and Justin’s family first. Justin had a whole theme night planned for later. I bet that was a “Beautiful” night.” Emmett said as he got a dreamy look on his face.

“Why do you say beautiful like that? Did you sneak a camera into their bedroom?” Ted said with a chuckle.

“I have you know that I have a very descriptive imagination. I don’t need pictures I have seen the live show in the back room remember. Justin was Belle and Brian the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. I helped Justin find the costumes and catered their dinner. It was romantic enough for Justin but sexy enough for Brian. Win Win.” Emmett said as he placed two small crystal dishes on the table. He filled one with water and placed it next to Scarlett.

She delicately took a few sips then raised her head at her human companion. Her nose was picking up a funky dog smell from under the table. She would have bark at the foul creature but a pure bred lady didn’t raise her voice in a dining establishment. She kept her eyes on the direction of the smell incase her human companion needed warning of an attack. She was the companion of a queen and that queen’s safety was her first priority.

“Hey Ted, Em have either of you seen or heard from Michael today. He came home last night but left again. He forgot his wallet and keys at home. He missed work this morning. I called his job and the manager said to tell him not to come back. I found a psychotic dog in his bedroom this morning but no Michael.” Debbie said with a mixture of anger and worry.

“Sorry Deb, I haven’t seen him. I actually haven’t talked to him much in the last few months.” Ted replied as he looked at the red wigged waitress.

“I have seen him either. I heard from Steve at Torso that he was at the GLC Festival last night. Maybe he met someone and had a late date.” Emmett said even though he figured that didn’t happen.

“I hope your right. What can I get for you boys?” Debbie said as she prepared her notepad for their order.

“Teddy wants the pot roast special with a side salad. I would like the pink plate special with a side salad and an extra chop, Scarlett style.” Emmett said as he looked at his dog lovingly. The cook knew if it was ordered Scarlett style to debone the chop, add carrots and rice, and blend it like pate. The cook, a former lover, held fond memories of the southern man so he indulged him. After Debbie left to place their order Emmet relayed the gossip he had heard about last night.

“Michael was at the festival last night alright. I heard he was drunk and high as the clouds. He was rude and complaining the whole time. Also Gary from TRIX the leather club on 5th said he heard Lindsay getting told off by Brian. Apparently little Lindsay is still asking Brian if he spends time with his family and not out clubbing it up. He told her his family came first. I think little Lindsay’s green eyed monster is showing again. I saw that little eye roll she did last month at family dinner when Brian was bragging on Justin’s last show. I was sitting behind them last week and I heard Mel tell Lindsay she needed to get a better job because her part time teaching thing paid like shit. Lindsay told Mel she would just ask Brian for money. Mel told her Brian already paid more than generous support and tuition for Gus. They were not asking him to support them too. Lindsay was not pleased.” Emmett confided as Deb brought their dinner to the table.

“I talked to Mel about their finances. They aren’t near bankruptcy but they are taking more out than they are bringing in. Mel told me no gallery would touch Lindsay after that Sam guy’s wife made such a stink a few years ago. Mel already has to be the total support for JR since Michael won’t help with her. He used all the money he got from the sale of the Rage comic on bullshit partying and more useless toys. I tried to get him save some but he wouldn’t listen.” Ted said as he watched Emmett put Scarlett’s dinner in her crystal dish.

Michael was listening to his two former friends talk about him like he was some dumb piece of shit. Why was he the only one that could see that his toys were important to him? Mel was a fucking lawyer she could afford to take care of their daughter. She didn’t need money from him. Brian had more money than he needed for his little piece of blonde boy ass he could help the girls with anything they needed. His toys were vintage collectables; they were special damn it. He needed money for his own shit. Even his own mother was after his money. Her and Carl made enough money. They could help with his expenses.

Ben had gotten the house because it was only in his name. Ben wasn’t supposed to come home early the night of his Captain Astro fantasy. He should have called first that was just common decency. Brian and Justin having dinner with Ben and that new boyfriend of his was a betrayal. Michael just knew Justin must have convinced Brian into being a traitor. Justin probably threatened Brian into the betrayal by withholding sex or taking all his money. Justin was such a devious little fucker this was all his fault.

“I heard Brian wasn’t giving Lindsay more money because she refused to give him receipts for the expenses. Justin mentioned they had given her several thousand dollars over the agreed support last year.” Emmet added as he took a bite of his dinner. He watched as Scarlett eyed the underside of the booth wondering what had caught her attention.

“Brian and Justin are both great about tracking expenditures. With their money knowing where your money is going is crucial especially for tax purposes. But I do agree with Mel, Brian and Justin have their own family and a lifestyle they work their asses off to achieve. Lindsay needs to get a better job to help support her family and not try to demand more from Brian. Mel needs to take Michael’s ass to court for child support or make him sell those stupid toys to help cover things for JR.” Ted advised as he finished his salad.

Ted and Emmett were shocked when a psychotic looking rat terrier jumped on the table and started growling at them.

“Those are my fucking collectibles!” Michael shouted at the two best friends. Emmett screamed when the dog snapped at him. Scarlett jumped in front of Emmett.

“Sir, you are no gentleman. As God is my witness, I’ll never let you hurt my queen.” Scarlett shouted at the classless mongrel ruining their dining experience.

“Shut up you, dumb mutt before I show you what crazy is.” Micheal yelled at Emmett’s stupid dog. He always hated that mutt. Ted and Emmett watched in horror as Scarlett snatched up on the nasty dogs muzzle and slung him off the table. Michael landed hard on the floor with a thud.

“Mutt! You are a scoundrel of the lowest order. Now leave my presence!” Scarlett said in a deadly calm voice. With a simple nudge of a paw she knocked Emmett’s plate off the table and it landed on Michael’s head. “I am a pure bred lady but don’t forget mongrel I was born a bitch and Mama said knock you out.” Scarlett shouted at Michael before turning to Emmett “Yuck I need mouth wash and a massage that nasty thing touched me” Scarlett whimpered at Emmett. Emmett picked up his baby girl and hugged her to his chest.

Ted looked down at the unconscious dog laying on the floor. The thing was disgusting and it stunk. “Deb call animal control I think that thing is rabid. It tried to bite Emmett. Tell them to hurry before it wakes up.” Ted said with concern.

“Holy shit that’s the fucking dog I found in Michael’s room this morning. Where the hell did it come from?” Deb said as she tied a rope from behind the counter around its neck. She called animal control and a unit was dispatched post haste.

Ted and Emmett paid their bill and left with a totally traumatized Scarlett. She just knew it was going to take a week of pampering at the spa to set he to rights. Emmett cradled his little hero in his arms as he whispered all the sweet treats and clothes he was going to buy her in her ear. Being a true diva himself he knew he had a long week of spa days and shopping ahead and he couldn’t have been happier.

????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Two weeks later

Brian was looking out the kitchen window watching his family in the backyard. Justin was holding Tiernan’s hands helping her walk towards Joey. She had begun trying to toddle the day before. Joey had amazed them both with how quick he had taken to Tiernan and his role as a big brother. Justin must have felt his eyes on him because he looked at the window and smiled that bright smile.

The doorbell took Brian out of his happy thoughts. He was surprised to find Carl on his doorstep.

“Hey Carl what brings you out this way?” Brian asks the veteran detective.

“Sorry Brian but this is official business. I need to speak with Justin and you. Can I come in?” Carl informed the brunette,

Brian settled Carl in the kitchen while he set a pot of coffee to brew. He waved Justin into the house and told him to set up a movie for Joey and the bouncer activity center for Tiernan. With the kids occupied and the coffee served they sat down at the kitchen table.

“Is this something I will need my lawyer for Carl?” Brian asked as he narrowed his eyes at the cop.

“I am here more as a messenger. As you both know Michael has been declared a missing person. He has not shown any movement on his bank account or contact with known acquaintances. He has just vanished. During the investigation a search was made of Michael’s room and boxes in the basement. These were found in a trunk in the back of his closet.” Carl said as he passed a file to Brian and Justin.

Brian opened the file to find copies of his private documents for quite a few years and surveillance photos of him with different men in different places doing sexual things. Justin opened his file to pictures of Brian and himself at the loft with cut outs of Michael’s head on his body in sexual positions. Justin snorted at these as he handed them to Brian.

“If it had just been those I would have just thought creepy jealous Michael keeping a scrapbook or wishful thinking.” Carl said before he handed them the last file.

Brian opened the file to find their family pictures with a bull’s eye drawn on Justin’s head and Joey’s face scratched out. Brian and Gus had been left alone. The other thing in the file was pages of Michael rambling about getting revenge and having his man. Then just always and forever written over and over.

“I think a restraining order would be a good start. I upgraded security at the loft and office last year. I won’t let him hurt my family Carl.” Brian said as he stared at the picture of Michael’s attempt at destroying his family.

Justin had paled at the sight of Joey’s face scratched out. A bat to the head had taught him how quickly life could change. “I can’t lose my babies Brian. How can he hate us that much? He hasn’t even met Tiernan” Justin said as the tears rolled down his face.

“Carl tell me exactly what happened the day Michael disappeared? Debbie called a few times asking if we saw him but we hadn’t. We haven’t had much to do with him in months. We have been busy with Tiernan’s adoption and work.” Brian inquired as he ran a soothing hand down Justin’s back.

“I wondered who the little girl was. Congratulations she is a beautiful baby. Anyway, Michael was seen at the GLC festival and at a liquor store the night he disappeared. The next morning Debbie found a dog in his room. The thing was mangy and rabid. Animal control picked it up at the diner after it tried to bite a costumer. I found his wallet, keys, empty bottle of booze, and a package with drug residue; in his room the next morning. We have had reports of him being high and drunk all over Liberty from several months back. Honestly I am starting to think he over dosed somewhere and his body hasn’t been found yet. I don’t suspect foul play but I have had informal interviews with most of the family so far. Can you tell me where yall were Halloween night?” Carl asked as he looked to the men for their reaction.

“We went candy begging with Mother Taylor, Molly, Joey, Honeycutt, and Drew Boyd. Then we came back here for a late catered dinner and other activities. It stormed here that night. I found a puppy on the porch at about 2am when I was checking the doors. I have a picture I took of it around 3am here in the house. I am sure you can track our cell locations. Justin was asleep upstairs. He woke me up the next morning.” Brian said after showing Carl the time stamped photo.

“I found him asleep in the guest room the next morning. Unfortunately, the puppy didn’t make it. We spent a couple hours in bed. I had brunch later with my mother after some shopping at the art store. Brian went grocery shopping in town here while I was in the city. We met back here about 2pm or so and worked on the house a little.” Justin said as he placed his hand on Brian’s thigh.

“I don’t think any more questions are needed. I have to inform victims of threats and stalking is a crime. If Michael tries to contact either of you or makes direct threats call the police. He may have had a psychotic break and wandered off. My money is on the over dose. I have contacted the hospitals and morgue to be on the lookout for unidentified bodies or patients. Thanks guys. I have to get back. Debbie wants to hang more fliers around town.” Carl said as he stood up and they walked him to the door.

“Do you think Mikey is dead? I can’t believe those pictures. He has finally cracked up. Always and forever it just creeps me the fuck out.” Brian said as they went to check on the kids.

“Brian he went to the GLC festival and then Debbie found a dog in his room. Emmett told me about the psychotic dog that tried to bite him at the diner. Animal control hauled it off. Deb had said it was the same one she found in his room. I think Michael is in the pound.” Justin said with an evil glimmer in his eye. He didn’t want Michael to be euthanized but a little jail time for his crimes might serve him right. Brian laughed so hard he fell of his chair.

“I think your right, we will have to spring him from the clink. Oh shit do you think they neutered him?” Brian said as the repercussions of Mikey’s situation came to light. He would call the shelter in the morning and see if Michael was still there.

“I don’t want Michael to lose his balls but I don’t want him around us again. He could really turn dangerous. Mom said she would meet us at Emmett and Drew’s place. Did I tell you Scarlett whipped Michael’s ass for trying to bite Emmett?” Justin said as he headed to the nursery to pack Tiernan’s diaper bag. He heard Brian laughing down the hall.

????????????????????????????????????????????????????

The man dressed in a janitor’s uniform entered the dog pens in the back of Pittsburg Animal Rescue just after closing time. He found the pen with the warning sign indicating a dangerous animal. He looked down at the nasty little dog staring daggers at him.

“I was told to give you a message. You will never again be what you were, your heart is poisoned by hatred and revenge. Your evilness has lost you your family and freedom but not your life. When you wake you will no longer remember what you were so embrace what you can be. This is the last chance you will have to find any happiness on this Earth.” The man said as he slipped the dart gun from his pocket and shot the small dog. The dog was crated for shipment and sent to his new life. Michael Charles Novotny was never to be seen or heard from again. Inquiries about the little dog’s whereabouts were never discovered like Novotny the dog and all traces of it had vanished.

???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Justin laid in bed asking Brian where he thought Michael had disappeared too. Brian didn’t know and reminded his Sunshine that thoughts of Mikey didn’t belong in their bed or lives anymore. Dinner with the family had gone very well. Brian had given the family a few surprises. First they had introduced Tiernan. She was fawned over for most of the night. Brian had given Carl, Ted, Blake, Emmett, and Drew tie pins. He had given Debbie and Mother Taylor broaches. He had given Lindsay, Mel, Jenny, and Molly necklaces. Gus and Joey got platinum dog tags. Tiernan was given a baby bracelet. When asked what the occasion was Brian said simply he thought everyone needed something to wear to the wedding. Then he handed Justin a diamond engagement ring to match their platinum bands from years ago he still had. The Celtic designs show the unity of their family. Brian, Justin, Gus, Joey, and Tiernan Taylor-Kinney.

???????????????????????????????????????????????????

The small dog followed the boy around the park. He watched as the small dog chased after the stick the boy threw. The small dog jumped and barked as the boy rolled around with it. The boy petted the dogs head as they walked down the park path. The dog wagged its tail as he followed the boy into their home. He watched as the two friends disappeared inside the house. A boy and his dog, friends always and forever. Like the forgotten had once coveted, happiness had healed a bitter soul.

 

 

 


End file.
